The present invention relates to tool boxes, and more particularly relates to a compartment cover board for covering the tool compartments to keep the stored tools and tool accessories in place.
The tool compartments in a tool box are made open for receiving tools or tool accessories by insertion. The tools or tool accessories may fall out of the tool compartments easily when the tool box is opened. Therefore, the user must carefully open the tool box when to use the tools or tool accessories. Furthermore, during works, one may have to measure the measurements of different things and then convert the measurements from one unit to another. For doing these jobs, one shall have to prepare various instruments including calipers, rules, scales, gages, weights and measures conversion tables. etc.